Kung Fu Panda: The Spinoff Series
by The Devil Who Writes
Summary: I thought it would be fun to start a Kung Fu Panda series.


**Authors note: **Hi everyone, I thought it would be fun to write a Kung Fu Panda story. Little warning I'm fairly new to writing and I don't know much about the Kung Fu Panda universe. But regardless of that, I'm gonna give it my best shot and I hope you guys enjoy!

Also quickly before the story starts, I'm planning on making this a 200k long story. With about 28 pages.

**Chapter 1**

**_The Jade Palace 5:30 am_**

It was a typical morning at the Jade Palace, Po was sitting under the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, looking up at the sky, wondering about the future of Kung Fu. Shifu was meditating in the 'Hall of Hero's', and the Furious Five were still asleep.

Well most of the Five were asleep, ever since the Panda had defeated Lord Shen Tigress had woken up a little earlier than she usually would've. She did this to study the Panda's technique, and also to observe how he was feeling.

She had known from the get go that the Panda was...different, but she always thought in the back of her mind. That he was on his way to becoming a warrior of legend.

A strong and kind hearted warrior who would bring peace to not only the valley, but to all of China as well. She was impressed that Po, a former noodle maker. Had accomplished all that he had in such a short amount of time.

'I wonder what his thinking about' she thought to herself whilst slightly smiling. Whilst behind some bushes, she thought ways to start up a conversation with the Panda. "Hey Po, funny meeting you here..." she than mentally cut herself off. "No, that sounds to cliche" she said silently, "Hi Po, why are you up so early ?" "No that sounds desperate" she whispered.

"Okay, okay what about-", she was promptly cut off by the faint sound of laughter from, to Tigress' dismay. Mantis, the Jade Palace's resident sarcastic commenter and blabber mouth, "What are you laughing at ?!" She yelled silently, Mantis, being the hotheaded insect that he is. looked at Tigress while he grinned, because of how funny he thought the situation was. "Nothing, a part from you staring at Po and planing on the hitting on him that is" as he said this Tigress' eyes widened, she tried her best to convince Mantis that she was just admiring the view. However, this just made Mantis laugh harder to think, he had finally got leverage over Tigress. The amount opportunities for blackmailing the furious feline were only limited by Mantis' imagination.

"Don't tell the others! Or else give you a very detailed, briefing on what happens when a male and female Mantis get together." Mantis apon hearing the very angry tone in Tigress voice, decided that it wouldn't be wise for him to tell the others. "Alright Tigress, I won't tell the others, if you do what I say that is" Mantis said with an evil grin.

"You're blackmailing me ?" Tigress was less thrilled after she heard what Mantis to say. "In a way, yes" Mantis' grin growing larger, Tigress then kindly said, at the top of her lungs refused to be blackmailed. Po hadn't noticed Tigress yelling since he was now in the spirit realm, "Remember Tigress, I'm very fast so you don't really have a choice." Mantis' threat didn't bode well with Tigress, "I'm gonna-" but before she could finish. Tigress was cut off by the morning gong, that and Po was now back from the spirit realm.

**_The Training Hall 6:00 am_**

Po walked into the training hall where he was greeted by the Furious Five. "Morning Master" they all said in unison, as they bowed before their new master in respect. "Guys, you don't have to call me master" Po practically declared, "Sorry Po" they replied in unison. "It's fine now let's begin, today I thought you guys could spar against each other!" Po said as he was thinking about who should spar who.

Mantis winked at Tigress whilst he gave his suggestion for the first to sparing match. "I think Tigress said wanted you spar against you, didn't you Tigress?" Mantis was enjoying second of this, Tigress just sighed and said "yes I would like to spar against you if you're not scared that is." Tigress said trying to make the bothersome insect happy.

Po just nodded and said "very well, me and Tigress shall fight first." As they both got ready to fight, Mantis zipped over towards Tigress and whispered "take advantage of Po but exploding his weakness." Tigress closed her eyes for a second, let out a deep sigh and said "Okay."

"Let the battle commence!" Po declared, as they both got into they're own respective fight stances and began to fight. Minutes past and Mantis had grown tried of the battle, he then mouthed Tigress to finish it. Po then kicked Tigress onto the floor, after awhile Po realised that Tigress wasn't moving. So kneeled down in front of Tigress, "Tigress are you okay?" Po worried that he hurt Tigress.

Tigress looked up at Po then said "I'm sorry Po." "Sorry for what?" Po asked clearly confused by Tigress' statement, Tigress then proceeded to knock Po out by performing an backflip uppercut, kicking him from the training hall. And into the Hall of Heroes.

"Po!" Tigress screamed as she ran straight into the Hall of Hero's, as she burst through the doors she saw where her kick had sent Po. She'd accidentally kick the Panda into a pillar head first, she ran over towards him worrying that she done trouble wrong. The rest of the five and Shifu were now surrounding the Panda, Tigress was in the middle of the circle trying to wake up the poor Panda.

"Po, are you okay?!" "What do you think Tigress?, you kicked him through a wall and head first into a pillar!" Viper said in a venomous tone, the fact that Viper of all people was that angry with Tigress meant that she really screwed up. "Po, please wake up" Shifu declared, to everyone's relief Po did wake up, but he wasn't the version of the Kung Fu master that they'd hoped for.

"Wow, where am I ?" Po asked confused, they all gasped in horror. "Tigress what did you do ?" Mantis asked which irritated the feisty feline, "where am I ?" Po asked. "You in The Jade Palace" Shifu explained, "oh what, I'm so sorry I am not supposed to be here." Po said as he walked towards the exit, Tigress then grabbed Po's arm and said "Wait Po! Where your friends."

Po laughed, "I'm not that lucky, anyway I'm sorry about the disturbance" the Panda said as he walked out through the front doors. Both the Five and Shifu were dumbfounded by the current state of the legendary Dragon Warrior.

Shifu gave Tigress a harsh glare of disappointment, she bowed her head in shame. "Tigress, you must fix what you'd done to the Dragon Warrior at once." Shifu demanded.

Tigress bowed in respect, "I will not fail you master" Tigress stated before rushing out of the front doors in search of the Dragon Warrior.


End file.
